the Vampire of Hogwarts
by Alucard mishima
Summary: After Voldemort attack Harry's brother has been the boy who live. harry the other has become a vampire after being attacked, disowned harry has been taken by Dumbledore to the youngest professor in Hogwarts history how will the potter reacts potter bashing wbwl bashing Ron bashing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own harry potter of any other story.

Chapter 1 attack both dead and dark.

At the potter manor

Lily was putting the twin asleep and was about to kiss them goodnight until.

" LILY IT HIM PROTECT THE TWIN I'LL HOLD HOM OFF " James yelled but she heard a thud and footsteps coming close to the door. Lily grab her wand ready to but was quickly disarmed by voldemort as came in the room " please don't do this take me instead I beg you please take me don't kill my babies." she cried but knock out.

" foolish mud blood thinking I'll give mercy pathetic now which to kill " be wonders looking at the twins one with red hair and Brown eyes looks exactly like James, the other has black hair and green eyes look exactly like lily. He pointed his wand and fire the killing curse but it rebounded hit him instead. Lily woke and rush toward the twins Dumbledore and James walk in the room. Dumbledore look at the scar Zack in forehead shape like a V " It seem like Zack defeated Voldemort It's important to protect him in all cost can i trust to do that?" he asked Lily and James they both nodded until this day Zack was proclaimed the Boy Who Lived.

 _5 year_ _later_

harry has been ignore, blamed and abuse. it seem ever since Zack Became the Boy Who Lived Harry's life has been so miserable he believe no one except Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore because he believe he made harry life so poorly and trying to make up for. today is Zack's birthday but it's also Harry's birthday as well harry was outside reading he heard a noise and went to check it out he a man laying looking dead Harry was about to help him but the man grab Harry sank his fangs in his neck. harry felt his blood drain then he black out he 5 min later wondering what happen as he back to the manor his was there looking very angry at him.

" WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU LITTLE BRAT YOU MISS ZACK'S BIRTHDAY" they screamed at he tried to explain but he cut off " GO TO YOUR ROOM AND NO DINNER FOR A MONTH"

" wait, Harry what happen to you? " Remus asked he smelled something familiar on harry.

" I was attacked I think it was a vampire. " he said softly that when James felt complete rage

" YOU BLOODSUCKING SLUT HOW DARE TAINT OUR FAMILY NAME GET OUT. I JAMES POTTER DISOWN HARRY JAMES POTTER SO BE IT! " James yelled lily look disgusted at harry. harry surprisingly felt nothing maybe he finally realize he actually hate them and felt nothing but Dumbledore is not please he release his on full power where everyone was shaken. " James " he spoke in a voice so cold that it give the dementors a chill " James how could do this to your own son I don't care if he a vampire in case you forgotten Remus is a werewolf"

" bbbbut he will try to kill Zack you said to protec in all cost" James stuttered

" IT DID NOT MEANT FOR NEGLECTED HARRY AND TREAT HIM LIKE TRASH " Dumbledore thundered " but if you don't want him then I'll take him and raise him well i'll see at Hogwarts potters come harry" Dumbledore said leaving while taking harry with him.

AN: Dumbledore is manipulate is actually a good guy and the next chapter will be a timeskip to the 1st year harry will be godlike.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Year 1

Zack potter the spoil brat of the potter family was on his way toward the train ready for the adventure in hogwarts with his Ron.

" finally I made to the express " he said panty

" I know mate but don't worry they wouldn't dare leave the boy who lived." Ron said confidently. They both went toward ready for their first year.

At hogwarts

" grandpa this has to be the most dumbest decision you have ever made. " said a soft angelic voice this has long black hair, beautiful emerald eyes, black lipstick and half moon glasses this person is harry ravencroft formerly harry James potter the most powerful vampire wizard. As Dumbledore train him harry learn so much and gain so much power that he doesn't need a wand he both beautiful and very deadly. He respect and love Dumbledore like the grandfather he never had, but questions his decision for the safety of children of hogwarts.

" don't worry my boy i'm sure everything will be okay. "

" fine but I'm watching snape I don't care if you trust him. God he so arrogant I almost kill him when compare me to james but I trust you to keep him straight. " harry said with a glare toward the door " and he dare eavesdropped again he getting beating that give even the devil will feel it " he said feel satisfied hearing running down and falling. Dumbledore chucked at harry knowing he'll never get along with snape.

" very well but only to see if he doing his job i'm very tire of hearing complaints about him"

" well if the bastard start teaching like he paid to do you wouldn't be in this mess but what i'm more worried is Zack you don't understand how spoil he is." he said imagining the tatarum zack will of he see harry as a professor.

" if he does we'll set him straight he will learn that he not at home and will respect us."

" no offense grandpa but Zack don't give respect, he demands it and because of James he gonna raise he'll in hogwarts. " harry explained as they talked James floo in Dumbledore office he notice young child dress in a dark blue dress ( AN: look up Angela's friend temptel that the outfit I wanted harry to wear through the whole story it a show I use to watch when I was little ).

" excuse me miss but need to talk to Dumbledore "

" James this is harry you know your disown son " Dumbledore said chuckling at harry who fuming hate to be compared to a girl and was ready to kill James. James was flabbergasted at harry " harry what in merlin name are you dress in like that you like a bloody girl " James said like he still his father. Harry looked at Dumbledore who nodded then backhand James toward a wall.

" let get one thing straight i'm not damn your son and sure as he'll never will. To answer your never asked question you arrogant piece of shit i'm a professor and Secretary to both Dumbledore and Mcgonagall and no I will favor Zack he can kiss me my undead ass" harry said with so much venom it kill a man. James on other is furious and charge only to be backhanded again.

" James just say what you want and leave " dumble said not in the mood for James attitude

" me and Lily was wondering when will you be teaching Zack" James said with smug expression both harry and Dumbledore looked at each other and once more harry backhand James again then head toward the great hall. Dumbledore sat their ignoring an unconscious James couldn't help but worry harry may be right and it may endanger someone life if something goes wrong regarding his decisions.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: yes, harry claims the Slytherin inheritance and Sirius name harry his heir since he is Sirius's godson not Zack. This a non horcux harry basically harry immortal and completely powerful against Voldemort who now feared him as well.**

 **Chapter 3 sorting and confronting**

Harry sat at the head table with the rest of the professor waiting for the first years for unlucky reason he sat next to lily who assistant charm professor. who also starting at him and couldn't help but wonder how strong is harry ever since lived with Dumbledore. the doors open and all the first years came in ready for to be sorted to their house and meet new friends. harry saw Zack and to be honest he disgusted at him he look a fat pig no fat whale he slowly turn to lily with a disbelief looks wondering what the hell they been feeding him.

" Abbot Hannah" Mcgonagall called out

" Hufflepuff" the sorting hat yelled.

Harry ignore all the name until he heard Zack's name he came up and saw harry with a green face. Harry guess because he thought he was some hot professor to flirt with now cause harry to shudder.

" Gryffindor" the hat called now that over with Dumbledore trying to silence everyone because all the cheering in gryffindor finally harry has enough and snap his fingers and silence everyone with a silencing spell.

" thank you professor ravencroft " he said with twinkle that made harry giggle but stop at embarrassment.

" Before we begin our feast, I like to say a few words Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! thank you" Dumbledore said and harry burst out laughing because really he just make up words to confuse people and it work. After come down he left to the his chamber of secret to see everything alright he in there for few mintutes then left as he walk down the hall he encountered Zack and his dumb friend Ron both looking smug for some reason.

" well well if it's professor ravencroft aka my former brother " Zack said with a smirk. Harry look so annoyed that he this close from punching Zack through a wall but he a few deep breath " what do you want Zack and why are you not at your dorm ? " he ask turning his angelic voice to a cold darker version. They both tremble a bit but Zack stood his ground " look here weakling I'm run this school and you will respect m-" Zack was cut off from a chop to the head. " shut the hell up and listen you you spoil arrogant brat I'm not only a professor but the who wizard that surpassed Dumbledore himself, that master wandless magic, who the greatest healer in the world. Do think you can order me around like some slave you have the magic to back then by on mean let duel but if not you have 5 second to get the hell out of my sight NOW!" harry said in a demonic voice with words like a poison dagger that piercing your heart that kill in a blink of a eye. Zack and Ron ran like hell " 5 points from Gryffindor for insulting a professor " harry shouted as turn to leave he felt a hand on his shoulder quick lime lighting harry grab the man hand twisted over his head and kick the man face as hard as he could. Harry look down and realize it professor quirrell " I'm so sorry here let me take you to pomfrey's " harry help quirrell to pomfrey's.

Time skip

Harry walked pass potions class but heard explosion he saw Neville cover in boils and snape putting the blame on both potter and long bottom then took away 50 points from Gryffindor that harry piss off.

" Ms Granger please take Mr longbottom to madam pomfrey and tell her to use my potion here the key. " harry said in sweet angelic voice as hand her the key. Hermione nodded and took Neville to the infirmary harry smile at them and turn toward face become deadly " dismiss class now. " harry said in a dark demanding voice snape pale and dismiss class.

" professor ravencroft you have no right to be- " he was cut off by a punch to face and he flew toward the wall dark red spike chains wrap around him in very painful way.

 **" shut** **up snape do you know you almost hogwarts shut down or was that your plan along "** Harry said in a dark devilish voice that scare the darkest creatures in the magical world seeing snape confuse look he explain " **that was heir longbottom one of the oldest wizard family and his grandmother control the family until he fit run. If she hears her grandson injured or worst she get to sue hogwarts and will go to Azkaban.** "

" but i'll tell it was longbottom fault and Dumbledore-" snape cut off with slap that could broke his teeth. Harry walk the cupboard and grab a vital then hold it up to snape's face " know what this is? " harry asked voice return back to his soft angelic voice " **Veritaserum** serum " snape answers and relieved that harry scary voice is gone " correct now think about it Neville's grandmother order for you to take it and after you finished answering all the question truefully what do think happen next?" harry asked again snape pale again " oh and for the second thing **DON'T YOU DARE USE MY GRANDFATHER TO ESCAPE YOUR PUNISHMENT AND BECAUSE OF YOU MY GRANDFATHER IS ALSO BEING DRAGGED IN YOUR CRAP YOU ARE AN EMBARRASSMENT TO MY HOUSE AND IN CASE YOU'RE WONDERING I'm THE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN AND I'M DISGUSTED HOW MY HOUSE IS BEING IT BAD ENOUGH THAT VOLDEMORT CAME HERE AND DISGRACE MY ANCESTORS HOUSE BUT NOW YOU AND MALFOY YES MALFOY BECAUSE I KNOW IT WAS HIM I SMELLED HIS SCENT ON THE CAULDRON AND YOU LET IT HAPPEN DON'T DENY CAUSE I WHEN YOU'RE LYING "** harry roared in his hello st fury making snape really wish to die right now " so here the deal you can stay if do your damn job and teach this cause not I'm gonna rip heart out, skinned you alive and eat your heart in front slytherin house to teach them to never to piss me off again understand" harry explained snape nodded furiously ready to faint " good then have a good day." harry said in cheery angel voice. Freed snape and left snape finally can fainted by overwhelming power harry possesses he not god he the freaking devil.


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer I do not own harry potter if I did harry would be a badass that don't take shit from no one not even snaps.**

Chapter 4

Hermione walk back from the infirmary to return professor ravencroft key. She remember the password madam promfrey told her to get in his office as walk down the hallway she couldn't help but remember how piss off harry was at snape and couldn't blame him either. Hermione found the eagle statue and said the password.

" nevermore " she said the statue transform into a raven then sinks down she stair rotated as she walk down she saw two creepy black doors with demons face on them she shakily knock the door.

" come in " a beautiful angelic voice said from behind. Hermione walk in and couldn't be amaze that their so many books in his office walk forward and heard muggle music playing

 **The beach boys**

 _ **Wouldn't it be nice if we were older?**_

 _ **Then we wouldn't have to wait so long**_  
 _ **And wouldn't it be nice to live together**_  
 _ **In the kind of world where we belong**_

 _ **You know it's gonna make it that much better**_  
 _ **When we can say goodnight and stay together**_

 _ **Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up**_  
 _ **In the morning when the day is new?**_  
 _ **And after having spent the day together**_  
 _ **Hold each other close the whole night through**_

 _ **Happy times together we've been spending**_  
 _ **I wish that every kiss was never ending**_  
 _ **Wouldn't it be nice**_

 _ **Baby, then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do**_

 _ **We could be married**_  
 _ **And then we'd be happy**_

 _ **Wouldn't it be nice?**_  
 _ **You know it seems the more we talk about it**_  
 _ **It only makes it worse to live without it**_  
 _ **But let's talk about it**_  
 _ **Wouldn't it be nice**_

Hermione saw professor ravencroft dancing until he saw her watching which cause him to blush. Hermione giggle and handed the key back to him.

" professor why do listen to the muggle music I thought wizard are above all muggle things?" Hermione ask cutely which harry cause laugh.

" first of all little bunny that cute look you got " harry said still laughing which Hermione blush t the nickname " secondly I don't give a fuck about that wizard superior bullshit ok I am who I am if want listen, watch, eat, drink etc muggle them I'm gonna do it if they want to judge I tell to kiss my undead ass but I don't care hell if do something Then let them they gonna find out the hard not to fuck with me. Just snape and James potter." harry said uncaring that said to a student he not one of the snotty rich person even is rich himself. Hermione is impress that a teacher/wizard has no care in the world which is kinda funny. " and beside I have a favorite song in my crystal ball I listen to it also a tv so do t any muggleborns or tried sneak in to watch tv which raised my bill "

" what a magic bill?"

" it some bullshit laws the ministry came up robbed people of their money."

" how is is stupid?" she asked

" Hermione it's a magic thing why do need pay for something when we're the one powering it." harry said trying to get to understand which she did. Harry turn and put in a new song.

 **Carlos Valdes open your eyes**

 _ **I see you in the lonely place**_  
 _ **How could you be so blind**_  
 _ **You still regretting the love you left, left behind**_  
 _ **I seen you go through the changes**_  
 _ **Sitting alone each night**_  
 _ **Are you expecting to find the love, love that's right**_

 _ **Darling open your eyes**_  
 _ **Let me show you light**_  
 _ **Girl you never find a love that's right**_  
 _ **Darling open your eyes**_  
 _ **Let me show you the light**_  
 _ **Girl you think your so wise, your so wise**_

 _ **There are times when you need someone**_  
 _ **I will be by your side**_  
 _ **I'll take my chances before they pass, pass me by**_  
 _ **Oh darling, there is a light that shines**_  
 _ **Special for you and me**_  
 _ **You need to look at the other side, you'll agree**_

 _ **Darling open your eyes**_  
 _ **Let me show you the light**_  
 _ **You may never find a love that's right**_

 _ **Darling open your eyes**_  
 _ **Let me show you the light**_  
 _ **You may never find a love that's right**_

 _ **Darling open your eyes**_  
 _ **Let me show you the light**_  
 _ **You may never find a love that's right**_  
 _ **Darling open your eyes**_  
 _ **Let me show you light**_  
 _ **Girl you think your so right**_  
 _ **You may never find a love that's right**_  
 _ **Hmm, dada hmm, dada dada**_  
 _ **Hey!**_  
 _ **Open your eyes**_  
 _ **Let me show you the light**_  
 _ **You may never find the love that's right!**_  
 _ **Darling open your eyes**_  
 _ **Let me show you the light**_  
 _ **You may never find the love that's right.**_  
 _ **That's right!**_  
 _ **Girl you think you're so wise, so wise.**_

" I think why love that song " Hermione said enjoying the music as it ended.

" yeah when ever i feel sad I listen to this it tell in my own dark world I can open my eyes and see light shining so bring that do just fine" harry said while sipping hot chocolate mix blood and spider marshmallows.

" well I gotta go and head to charms" Hermione said as she get up to leave.

" here let walk with so you get in trouble. " harry get up as well them walk with her to charm class while answering any question she ask.

 **TIME SKIP**

Harry sat down in great hall eating a raw steak and drinking blood in goblet bore as hell until professor quirrell came in running and screaming like little girl that a troll is in the dungeon that cause every one to panic until Dumbledore order them to silence and head to the common room. Which harry to glare at him and was about to remind him that slytherin house is in the dungeon until he heard Zack and Ron voices.

" Ron that know it all mudblood bitch is in the bathroom."

" oh should we help her zack."

" hell no that bitch diverse it for embarrassing me at charm"

" yeah you right who going to miss her" Ron said while he laughs so did Zack. Harry eyes widen and super speed to the girls bathroom as be got there he smelled something awful them heard screaming be bust open the door and troll swinging his club at hermione.

" Accio Hermione" he wandlessly summon Hermione to him then summon hell chain to wrap around the troll the spike on the chains mange cut some of the skin off the troll as it struggle. Harry then shoot purple at the troll burning it skin and frying it brain killing it painfully. As troll fell dead Hermione cried in harry shirt telling him Zack and Ron said mean thing causing her run to the restroom. Harry was furious at that and deal with later because the professor just show up.

" miss granger explained yourself this instinct" McGonagall demand while Hermione who hiding behind harry.

" first Hermione didn't know about the damn troll so back old lady right now or else " harry threatens darkly McGonagall back up a bit fright of Harry's power

" how do you she isn't lying like a Gryffindor she is ravencroft." he sneered bit pales when he harry giving him the look if death.

" then _snapes_ explain why she hear and not the great hall then if you're smart " harry sneered venomous. Snaps said nothing " then shut the hell up go headmaster office then explain NOW" he scream as ran for his life from the angry vampire.

 **AN: HI I here that this is different chapter 4 than that was accidentally delete or replace by a different chapter by mistake and I'm so sorry for that thank if you understand if not then please try because you might do the same thing. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 aftermath and end of year 1

Harry walk toward Dumbledore office ready to give him a piece of his mind. Be made it to statue " lemon drop " the statue move and he head to door as soon as got there He see all of the professors and the potters.

" good everyone here even the potter some reason why headmaster? "

" because Zack has inform them of a unfair punishment "

" unfair my arse you Dumbass son almost got student killed he lucky he not expelled."

" that could be changed " snape comments

"Shut it snivellus no one talking you death eater piece of -" harry silence james in no mood to deal with his foolish " oh that remind me " harry walk over to Dumbledore and whack him on the head " what the hell were you sending slytherin to their dorm room " Dumbledore looked confused " harry the troll was in the dungeon ". Harry hit him again " where is slytherin house headmaster?" Dumbledore open his mouth then close it feeling a little embarrassed, shame and guilty " I'm sorry it won't happen again "

" i know it wont but please remember next time " harry smile a little. Lily was not amused " this is wonderful and but my baby Zack dose not deserve this. I mean he a hero and would save that girl if that demon didn't ruin everything" she sneered at the beautiful vampire.

" **you listen you muggleborn bitch your brat of son and weasley insulted that girl and for what because SHE HELP THEM don't you dare. Tell me doesn't deserve this because he do she could of died in there and be all his fault no one else oh and best part isthey knew she in there they knew but didn't care. That right Zack potter didn't care for muggleborn I wonder what the paper will the say** " harry sneered in his dark voice lace with magic. Everyone was shock to hear that hoping harry was lying but he never lie lily on other walk over hand raise and tried to slap 'keyword' tried.

Harry grab her hand squeeze it with his strength " not this time bitch" judo her slip on the ground james gran his wand but harry speed disarm him then palm strike to the chest sending him to the wall coughing blood. Harry had enough of them so he grab both and tossed them out of the office " ok now that over let talk about the troll. Does any of you think it strange that the troll was in the girl bathroom not in the dungeon? " harry asked everyone agreed "and quirrell didn't do a damn thing and wasn't he acting strangely "

" yes, harry please keep a eye on quirrell " Dumbledore asked harry nodded

" if you ask me ravencroft is a little paranoid" snape sneered but paled when harry glare at him with hellish glowing eyes " well snape no one asking you so I suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you want that beating I promise you" harry threaten snape pale even whiter then nodded. Dumbledore sign he really tire of snape attitude " now that you all dismiss expect you harry " they all left but harry " harry I can't help worrying you might be right one of portraits inform me that Zack, Ron, and Seamus were caught in the third floor. Also worry that voldemort is planning to steal the stone "

" don't worry I keep and eyes on those idiots "

" thank you harry I can always trust you "

" any time old man " harry turn and left " oh and stop stealing my chocolates you have lemon drops leave chocolates alone" harry pout then left. Dumbledore laugh them ate another lemon drop.

Time skip

Hermione ran down the hall as fast as she can. After hearing Zack accusing snape of stealing the sorcerer stone from the third floor and stunned Neville who try to stop them. At first they were going to Dumbledore to help for he gone which was bad. Hermione made it to the statue " nevermore " she the password the eagle change into the raven then sink down Hermione ran down stair and burst open the door. She saw harry watching TV on his crystal ball he look up and saw Hermione panting so he conjured up a bottle of water and handed it to her. She took it gratefully and drank after she finish it she told harry everything happened and what Zack planning on doing.

" son of a, those idiots Hermione take me there and fast I fear it not snape that their facing " harry said using his angelic voice to calm Hermione down as she agreed and they both ran toward the third floor. They came across fluffy " fluffy be a good boy and let mama pass and I award you with big juicy steak okay " harry said really embarrassed that he referred himself as a girl Hermione giggle a little. He turn to her " yeah yeah laugh it up it's not my fault i'm too damn beautiful like a freaking goddess " harry said bitterly. Fluffy waded his tail then move as side harry summon up a steak for fluffy then head in the trap door. They pass the devil snare with a light magic, they came a dozen of flying keys but harry just blow open the door in a rush and finally they found Ron laying on the floor in a middle of a giant chess game. Harry look around putting all of the pieces together _grampa please tell you didn't plan all of this for a test_ harry thought worrying that he wrong.

" what doing here you dark creature " Ron woke up then sneered at harry which earn him a slap on the head.

" what I am doing here, what are you here you stupid little boy don't you know how danger it is. No I guess not, this is the Gryffindor foolish I despised so damn much a least Hermione has the brain to go to a professor. " harry ranted

" but we did got to a professor, mcgongall didn't believe us " Ron whine. Harry rolled his eyes " I'm gonna have long talk with that lady" he muttered " where Zack and Seamus Mr weasley we need to stop them"

" no, you need snape we doing your pathetic job which you should be fire from " Ron snarled but got smack again

" I can do this all day and that 50 points for disrespect now tell where they are right now." harry said on a cold voice that freeze a Dementor. Ron shakily point to the door " ok Hermione stay here with idiot and make sure he nothing stupid I going saved the boy who a dumbass " harry said got and head but wonder where Seamus " hey where Seamus Hermione told me he came here too"

" he chicken out like a coward he is " Ron sneered but Hermione smack him in head.

" or maybe he did want die Ron did you thought of that" Hermione said smacking him again Ron frown. Harry just to save as he when down stair he saw Zack and quirrell looking at the mirror.

" well well what have two idiots playing wizard how disappointing look like I was right about not trusting you quirrell or that I would of break your nose again huh" harry said darkly. Zack sneered at his ex brother " hey freak get me out of here "

" quiet Mr potter the adult are taking " harry said coldly

" well this unexpected brother one became great and powerful creating a legend of his own. Then other living a lie and became weak you tell me how to get the stone ravencroft." quirrell said trying to intimidate harry but really he afraid of him knowing the power he possessed. Harry walk toward the mirror and saw his reflection not only but he saw himself holding a baby his baby and a man he never before looking pale almost like he dying. The man pull out a red stone and gave it to harry which he put it in his pocket. Harry felt in his own pocket and found the stone then look back at the reflection he kept staring at the baby it was beautiful and he know it his because she has his big green eyes like his. Harry felt a tear coming out eye he was loved and dreamed having a family of his own.

" well what do you see?" his thought was interrupted by quirrell which earn him a back handed to the wall which turban to fall off as quirrell got up harry saw voldemort face on the back of his head.

" wow and I thought I saw ugly thing but this take the cake "

" harry potter we meet at last the true boy who " voldemort was interrupted

" let me stop you right riddle yeah I know your real name so called heir. I'm ravencroft not potter disown dumbass I'm sure you heard of me.

" of course I have wait what do mean so called heir "

" i had my inheritance and it said the i'm the heir of slytherin on my mom side which I disown her so she can't anything from me. Nice try Zack ok I know you're gonna tell Lily this after this over "

" but the graunt family "

" was never the descendants to Salazar now that over how bout we get to the part to me killing you yeah " as dark green aura rise out of harry hands. Voldemort gran his wand and fired curses at harry but blocked everyone harry fire a green flames at voldemort who tried to shield himself but the flames smashed through and him dead center multiple time but still standing. Harry sped toward dodging curses then roundhouse kick quirrell wand out his hand quirrell tried to throw a punch but harry block it and chain punch his chest. quirrell tried to throw a another punch but harry block his whole arm grab it then twisted around then kick his side and helicopter kick his face (AN: think jean Claude van dame kick) harry then notice smoke coming out quirrell chest harry look at his hands see no flames. Harry turn and quirrell flying at him but grab his throat quirrell and voldemort scream in pain harry his face turn ashing then he choke slam quirrell to dust.

" what the hell was that about okay Zack let freed your ungrateful ass" harry walked over to Zack and freed him from a binding spell.

" it about time you filthy snake wait til I tell mom about this " Zack said smugly

"Oh really which part, the part that you broke in the third floor and broke a bunch of rules then stunned a student or the part that you wet pant and I'm stepping in urine " harry in disgust that it true he really is stepping on Zack piss when voldemort revealed himself. Zack snap his mouth shut " that what thought now get moving we're heading to the headmaster office now " harry grabbing his collar.

Time skip

After discussing Zack punishment harry is berading Dumbledore for his stupidly and for making a dangerous teat for the brat who lived. Harry now in his office think about the baby he saw in the mirror it made him so happy seeing that he may have a family some day he look up that it possible that male vampire can carry child of their only submissive vampire but he wonder who was that man he saw and why was he dying did something happen to him that cause it or was sick. Harry hope that he'll stop for the shake of the baby.

Harry now sitting in the great hall next to lily potter who was shock to hear her family history from Zack.

" harry dear " she said in a sickly sweet voice harry turn and raise a eyebrow.

" what lily " he said in angelic voice

" me and your father was talking we decide it to take you back I mean we are family and family should together no matter what "

" really ok so we're doing this here, ok my answer is no " he shock lily " why the hell should come back it because you found out that I'm the heir of slytherin and disown you like you disown me you gold digging bitch. You disgust me in so many way I wonder who the real dark creature me or you "

" harry after all we done for you"

" done for me you abuse, neglect, insult and disown me. Where were you lily when I was scare, where were when james beat the holy shit out of me for the little thing, and where the hell were you when I was attack by a vampire on my freaking birthday? " harry whisper trying not to interrupt Dumbledore speech " I tell where you was kissing the brat who live ass and drinking up all the fame that came with you ask me to join your family. But i already have one they are Dumbledore and Sirius you already took remus away from me but he just a fucking hypocrite" it true after was bit a by vampire and drink human blood Remus see harry a dark creature and what nothing to do with him. After that he got the beating of a life time by Sirius who disown him as a friend " so no lily will not join your family so kiss my undead ass and leave me alone now" harry whisper demonically to lily who nodded fearfully " good and have lovely day man" harry switching to his angel voice then left.

End of year 1

AN: I don't if any one love but please send a comment. Flames what I'm gonna use on voldemort.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 year 2 past friend, future love

AN: I forgot to mention this is a slash story don't like don't read it.

harry walked down dancing while to music and singing.

( AN: dagny more more

Oh, oh  
How do you like it?  
Tell me how you like it  
How do you like it?  
More, more, more  
How do you like it?  
Tell me how you like it  
How do you like it?  
How do you like it?  
How do you like your love?

Harry kept singing until he felt a tap on his shoulder he quickly turn and got in his stance ready to fight.

" mom calm down"

" Hermoine don't sneak up on me like that don't you know it dangerous to sneak up a vampire. you could got killed or worst then all blame come on to me or-" harry kept on ranting hermoine had enough walk up to harry then hit him with a book that made harry stop and glare at her.

" mom calm down you taught me how combat a vampire just in case you gone crazy with blood lust and try to kill me " hermoine explained

" i know i'm worrying i'm new at this parenting thing"

" it will okay mom"

" yeah your right and stop calling me mom it dad" harry snapped when she been calling him mom.

" no, you more like mom than a dad" hermoine said while giggling

" am not" harry said not proving his point by wiping dirt off hermoine cheek " you dirt on face and what happen to your hair young lady i just brush it this morn" harry stop when hermoine gave him the look.

" this prove nothing"

"ok mom"

" dad"

"mom "

" dad"

"mom"

"dad"

"dad"

" it mom dammit"

" ok you win mom"

" thank young lady now- WAIT you know forget it you win let get your books and get ready for your second year " harry said fuming being trick by his own child. you see harry adopted hermoine after discovering her parents were kill by some drunk name vernon dursley for not accepting his deal for some drill. it harry pissed off when he got off scoff free so harry paid a little visit and let say the dursley won't be coming out their house for least for eternity. Harry and Hermione walk to the books store they saw a bunch of people gather here to gilderoy Lockhart harry never like him because he know that Lockhart a fraud even explain it to Hermione that his story are all faked. Harry and Hermione tried to get pass the crowd but in up meet the potters and the weasleys harry signed " huh can this get any worse " he muttered. A photographer push pass Hermione almost knock her over harry pick her and literally kick the photographer ass causing him to fell over. He got up and saw harry glaring darkly at him " apologise now " he said ready to kill.

" i i i sorry little girl " he said afraid he going to die Hermione nodded then went upstairs to get her books. The photographer went back to taking Lockhart picture the fraud kept posing a couple until he spotted both harry and Zack he smile then announced " my god it Zack and harry potter "

" how the hell he even know me " harry asked himself he about to turn always but felt his arm grab and pull toward Lockhart same with zack.

" smile boys and girls this on the papers " he said Zack smile but harry frown and got piss he got called a girl. Harry twisted the bastard arm and tossed his ass over the desk " don't called me a girl I'm guy jackass " harry snarled then went outside he saw lucius and draco malfoy.

" well of isn't professor potter. " he sneered at harry draco smirk. Harry growled then grab lucius neck and held him up.

" **you listen and listen well i'm not a potter if you call that again I will take that cane and bash you head split open then leave you here to die and burn fucking body right front of son do your here** " harry said demonically lucius pale and almost pissed himself and draco fainted but also wet himself. Lucius nodded scarily then harry threw him in ground **" now beat it and draco see you in school** " harry saw them run away poss following them. Harry felt a slap on the back by James as he laughed " nice one son " harry scoff " i'm not your asshole try to remember " harry walk away he Hermione coming toward him with blood on her knuckles harry pull a handkerchief and wipe her hand " what happen? "

" Ron and Zack were making fun of me and Ron said something very hurtful "

" what he sweetie ? "

" he call me a mudblood "

Harry eyes widen and bug his daughter letting her cry on his cloth " come sweetie don't let any put down and i'm proud of you for standing for yourself now let go home" harry and Hermione was about to walk away but a voice.

" I know you walking harry without saying hi to an old friend " a gruff voice. Harry turn and saw a blond teen in white robe walking toward them harry smiled walk as well.

 **SLAP**

harry slap the boy " where the hell were you do have any idea how worried I thought you was dead " harry cried on the boy robe Hermione looked confused " I'm sorry harry didn't mean to worried but I tried look for you but guess you was gone." the boy said look in harry beautiful green eyes " I sorry your are so easy to in lost in" harry blushed at that " don't say embarrassing thing Malcolm " harry said angelic.

" hey mom who this ?"

" mom? " he said smirking

" dammit Hermione, this Malcolm Merlin a friend who i travel with "

" does he know ? " Hermione whisper

" yes he knows and Malcolm this Hermione my adopted daughter "

" nice to me ya just call uncle Mike, so mom how you get this one" Malcolm asked harry while shaking Hermione hand.

" Her family got killed my drunk so I decide to adopted her and probably train her to take over my legacy or create her own either way I don't care "

" well maybe we catch up again in Hogwarts " Malcolm said surprising harry " you're coming to Hogwarts " harry said smiling same with Hermione.

" yep as assistant DADA professor "

" that great, wait who the DADA professor? " harry asked

" you should know you just flip him over " Malcolm said with sympathy. Harry eyes widen and scream " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" harry fell on his knee crying Hermione pat his back in comfort.

" sorry buddy"

" yeah I see you at Hogwarts " harry said still crying heading home with hermione. Malcolm standing there " maybe this years I'll tell you how I feel harry " .

As harry walk _I wonder if Malcolm is the one I desire_ harry thought as he portkeyed home.

 **AN: please review and commet flames are use to torture snape as he beg for mercy in hell.**


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7 the attack

 **Disclaimer : don't own harry but i think we all know t** **hat**

Harry was almost having the worst day of his life first the potters won't leave him alone for greedy reason during the day he end breaking James back and kicking Lily through the wall, he heard Zack and his stupid sidekick got seen by muggles with a flying car. Harry feel like he never should of introduce Mr Wealsey to muggle cars but making the car fly it not his fault and the very worst part is Lockhart who consoling keep either flirt with harry or trying make himself look good by keep almost getting the student killed. You don't know how many time harry in up cussing out Dumbledore for hire that idiot. harry now relax in his office until he heard knocking on his door.

" come in " he said Malcolm came in and greet harry then sat down on chair exhausted.

" Now I know why you hate the potters " Malcolm said tiredly

" what happen ?" harry asked concern for his friend.

" their bloody annoying, they keep showing up every where I go ever since they learn I train with you in light magic they keep demanding that train Zack. To make him stronger to help him defeat Voldemort and because he The Boy Who Lived my god these people do not take no for a answer" Malcolm ranted. Harry felt sorry Malcolm and angry at the Potters for Harassing his friend.

" tell you what I'll talk to Dumbledore if that don't work I'll deal with the potter " harry said while cracking his knuckles ready to punch some face.

" thank princess, hey can I have some of your truffles"

" No, it bad enough Dumbledore tried to steal some "

" please"

" No"

" please"

" NO, do you want to get punch"

" no thank well got to go teach see ya " Malcolm got up and left " oh and thank for the truffle "

" oh you're welco- WAIT GET BACK HERE YOU THIEF SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS" harry ran after him while Malcolm laughing all the way to class.

Harry was paroling the hallway making sure no student are out in the hallway or lost. harry was ready head back to his office to finish his paperwork until he screaming he turn super speed toward the destination and saw flinch grabbing Zack collar. harry pull flinch off Zack then tried to calm him down but he something he turn and saw writhing on the wall.

 **THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPEN ENEMY OF THE HEIR BEWARE**

Harry turn to Dumbledore he shake his head to let him know that he didn't do it. He nodded and dismissed everyone except zack, ron, and Seamus.

" professor we did not do this " Zack said

" Headmaster if I may maybe potter at the wrong place at the wrong time" snape said " but I don't happen to recalled seeing potter at the feast"

" that would be my doing snape you see was helping me with my fan mail" Lockhart jump in for the save.

" ok how bout you ravencroft I didn't see at the feast " he sneered at harry he never learned. Harry took off his glasses and glared with dark glowing eyes at snape who step back and paled " are implying something severus because we can sudden this right now " he said coldly while smile demonically at the potion master who shook his head.

" good I hate to look for a another professor " he said went back to his angelic voice " I'll on my office headmaster and I call to let you something happen."

" ok harry oh and Lockhart I has open a dueling club I like you to obverse it please?" Dumbledore asked harry nodded then head to his office while thinking who could of done this.

 **AN: sorry of this a short had little bit of a writer block I try the next one longer please review**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry still wondering who could of done that thank god the professor except Snape that believe harry would do that to muggleborns especially with he his mother and daughter are one. harry signed in office but now worried for Hermoine don't give a crap about lily as Harry continue to worry he heard his door open and saw hermoine toward him tear coming out eyes harry open as she crash to for hug bawling out harry comfort her knowing why she doing this.

" mom, I so scared that I be next mom people keep saying that there a monster after the mudbloods. I don't want to die mom " Hermione said while sobbing in harry in robe " Hermione I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I kill anything that dare tried to hurt sweetie, I promise on my undead life that nothing will ever hurt you even if it a monster or a jackass classmate of your nothing. i know your scare honey i'm scare for because all my life i never had a family and all my life been i been scare to have one of my own, scare that they may be taking away from me but i damned if they try" harry said with a few tears of his own" me and Malcolm promise nothing will ever happen to you right Malcolm?" harry look up to Malcolm who nodded " you can that right angel of darkness, don't worry little bunnyi swear on my life that i'll protect you"he said. hermoine felt better listening to her mom and so to be dad. Harry sends her to class while stayed and talked to Malcolm" thank you for your support Malcolm we really need it we both did"

" no problem kurohime"

" where you come up these nickname i never know"

" oh come on princess you and bunny love them"

" God you're worst than Sirius " harry said while rolling his eyes.

" come angel let get to the dueling club oh and thank for talking to the potters for me " he said with a wink.

 _flashback_

 _Harry looked all over for the potters after talking with grampa he told harry their nothing he can do. So harry is going to take matter in his own hands harry search and search still no potters anywhere._

 _" where the hell are those assholes " he muttered just when harry about to give up but he saw James walking up toward him._

 _" harry where that light wizard you hang out with he promise to train Zack to fight voldemort"_

 _" ain't voldemort dead ? "_

 _" silent you dark filthy creature when are you going quit being jealous and give what we deserved " james sneer at harry who really want to hit something._

 _" oh don't worry james I got something you deserve alright do you want it " harry grinned insanely_

 _" yes give it to me now " james said greedy holding out his hand._

 _" are you sure "_

 _" yes "_

 _" you absurdly sure "_

 _" oh for god sake ye"_

 _WHAM_

 _harry punch james through the wall james tried get up but harry sped to him and grab his throat._

 _" you like that james "_

 _WHAM_

 _" you like that "_

 _WHAM_

 _" keep"_

 _WHAM_

 _" your"_

 _WHAM_

 _" greedy"_

 _WHAM_

 _" family"_

 _WHAM_

 _" away"_

 _WHAM_

 _" from "_

 _WHAM_

 _" my family "_

 _WHAM_

 _" and my friends"_

 _WHAM harry said through each punch with full strength causing james face broken and bloody. With one final punch that cause james to fly across the room. Harry walk toward the broken and bloody man as James tried get up and threw a punch at harry but harry grab it and toss him to a another wall." I don't want to have this conversation again you hear James " harry said but he James is knock out right now" that mean you to lily " harry said knowing lily standing right behind him who witness everything. Lily nodded as harry walk away then she fainted._

harry chuckled darkly " sure no problem" harry said sweetly malcolm kinda pale knowing to Never piss harry off ever.

Time skip

Harry standing watching the duel club bored because it just Lockhart getting his ass whoop by snape. Malcolm is there because he the assistant both of witness Zack and malfroy fight when draco summon a snake it was about to attack a hufflepuff student until harry grab the snake then kill it. " detention malfroy and snape just try up me, just try and I'll make you my bitch for eternity you got that" snape pale then nodded not wanting to anger the vampire.

" alright you just witness a fight between second years now me and the loving professor ravencroft will demonstrate a real fight " Malcolm said as he will up the stage. Harry as well after taking off his boots " harry this is a magic fight not a karate tournament" Malcolm joked. Harry mouth ' fuck you ' Malcolm laugh " now witness the greatest fight in history it night vs day, dark vs light , Devil vs God " Malcolm announced making watch in awe Zack in jealously. Malcolm and Harry walk toward each other then bow and walk way taking their stance. Black smoke came out of Harry hands, white light came out of Malcolm hands both ready to do battle. " now everyone this a battle between wandless magic I conjured up shield for safety. Now loving assistant when ever you're ready" as soon he said that harry shot black fire at him Malcolm block them with a light shield then shoot light dagger in return. Harry dodge them them summon blood red shuriken and threw them at Malcolm lightning fast who barely dodge them one of them manage to cut his sleeve.

" ok, was that for the assistant comment if so I sorry" Malcolm said while dodging more shurikens which turn them against harry who just cartwheel away avoid every single hit. Harry blow kiss a giant fire snake that ready to strike " yeah are mad" Malcolm said who avoid the snake them summon a Chinese ice dragon. Both elemental entity clash each other causing a shockwave harry summon a blood red katana and Malcolm summon a white rapier both of them charge at each with sword clashing.

" you know this is kinda fun"

" yes it is how have fought like 10, 15 years"

" I don't but after wanna go on date "

" really"

" come on please"

" if only you beat me " harry said seductively Malcolm blush at that.

" dose it come will a kiss"

" maybe"

" well then in that case "with a sweep kick harry causing him to fall down as Malcolm point his sword at harry " I win"

" I don't think so " a voice said behind as feel a energy blade around his throat " I win" he turn and saw harry standing behind him smiling innocently. The harry on the ground smirk then disappeared " and children how real wizard fight class dismiss " harry as walk off the stage " so no date " Malcolm called out harry turn then blow kiss him and walk away swaying his hips. While Malcolm stand there dumbfounded with hermione. " I didn't hear a no" Malcolm he said to Hermione who rolled her eyes.

 **AN:** **please review oh and no one took challenge on beastboy's boy I like said you can adopted the story and take the challenge.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 another attack and a piss off mother

It weeks since the attack on miss Norris the school think malfoy is the heir or Zack since he stupidly admitted he a parselmouth he thought it was a good idea to brag about it when he was little he save a little girl from being bitten too bad some one heard him and mistaken him for the heir.

Harry was begining to get frustrated about snape he knows that greasy hair idiot is following him trying to clear his house name but beginning to piss harry off. Getting sick of being followed harry shadow walk back in his office and lily and James there cursing silencing he walk to his desk.

" what "

" who behind these attacks " Lily demanded acting like she still his mother. Harry jester her closer lily lean forward the harry smack her across her face Shock grab her hurting as hell felt like a brick to face.

" I'm your boss not your bratty son and you will respect me dammit or i'm gonna beat your ass so bad you wish were dead " harry threatens eyes glowing bloody red ready to kill. Lily and James both paled then nodded " and to answer your question I have no idea who doing this but I think I have some but I can't confirm it yet. Also keep your spoil ass brat away from my daughter he been taunting her about this while nonsense she actually afraid to go class either get that boy or I will and trust me you don't want that." harry said darkly getting sick and tired of Zack bullying his own daughter for no reason.

" how dare you talk to me like that i learn the art charm , tranfigure and defense of the dark arts " lily bragged like she deserve respect.

" well, lily in case you didn't notice I'm master of whipped your ass **( AN: sorry I watch to much madea so this rant will kinda be like that)** lily. I'm a fucking vampire bitch I can kill you in 8 different way and I make sure their no witness I the master of all dark magic, I'm more powerful than Dumbledore, I'm the most greatest healer the ever seen I know all sort of poison and You can't do anything about it trust me I been kicking both of y'all asses ever since the first year and I will beat the shit out of snape if he don't leave in the 5 seconds." harry heard footsteps running away from the door " now he gone here the last and final warning **STAY. THE. HELL. AWAY. FROM. MY. FAMILY.** " harry in slow demonic voice lily pale and James stupidly got between harry and his wife then tried to swing a punch at him but harry how grabbed his arm and broke it then both chop his neck and sweep his leg. " that me whipping your ass James again " harry bragged." NOW GET OUT " both lily and James while trying to breathe got out of the office .

" by God, grampa why did you hire them " harry sat trying with hot chocolate mix with blood but he heard a scream with his vampire hearing it sound like Hermione he shot out of the chair and ran out of his office searching for her and he saw being curse by Zack and Ron.

" take this you mudblood freak" Zack said while throwing a dangerous curse at her. Harry eyes turn black with glowing red dots on them he stalk toward them releasing his dark magic both Zack and Ron feel something dark and scary then slowing turn and harry glaring very demonically at them.

" **YoU HaVe 3 SeCoNds To LeAve UnLeSs YoU WaNt To FiGhT ME"** harry scream both Zack and Ron shook their heads then piss themselves **" THEN LEAVE"** they ran like hell. Harry turn toward Hermione who was crying harry pick her and about to carry to the infirmary " don't worry sweetie mommy here she got you, she got " harry said in his softest angelic voice try to calm his crying daughter down as he doing he notice the hufflepuff student from the duel club laying there petrified.

" it will be alright " harry as he turn to leave.

 **Omake**

harry was walking down the hallway until he saw a snake he walk past it but saw another and a another. " Where the hell are the snakes coming from."

Harry kept walking and seeing more snakes getting frustrated he forgot he a parselmouth he ask the snakes where they come they a greasy hair asswhole summon them. That piss harry off he storm toward snape office as soon he open the door snakes fell on him.

" ENOUGH IS ENOUGH I HAD IT WITH THESES MOTHERFUCKING SNAKES IN THIS MOTHERFUCKING CASTLE " harry scream and snape pale seeing harry extremely piss " GET THESE GOT DAMN SNAKE OUT THE CASTLE SO HELP ME I SHOVE THESE SNAKE UP YOUR ".

" MOM" harry saw Hermione there he realize he in middle of a class." oh hi sweetie be careful when you leave their are some poisonous snake out. Which this greasy hair son of bitch is about to get rid of" harry said glaring at snape who pale and nodded he hoping harry the one attacking the children so he try to set him up but now he regretting it.

" good " harry walk out of the classroom

 **AN: please review flame will be ignored.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It Christmas eve a joy to be celebrated but every students is worried about being attack by the monster. Harry is drinking blood in his office satisfying his hunger so he won't hurt Hermione or any other student as he finished his bag he heard a knock on his door.

" come in " he said in angel voice the door and Malcolm came in with a small box " happy Christmas harry " he said walking toward Harry's desk " happy Christmas Malcolm do you know who been attacking the students "

" no, I look everywhere and nothing who ever it is it a slippery son of a bitch I tell you that harry. How little bunny handle this? "

" Hermione is fine still shaken up so I gave her a summoning sword in order to protect herself." harry said scare look on his daughter when he told her about justin.

" well I heard that old dumble had a talk with the punk who lived " Malcolm said remembering that little brat demanding him to train him cause he the boy who lived.

" yeah he suspect Zack the one who attacking the student since he was founded next to Justin a d it didn't help he was attacking my daughter " harry said still pissed that night.

" well you sure scars the shit out of him "

" yeah uh listen have do some patrolling. Please let me know something " harry said worrying for his child Malcolm nodded then exit out.

 _ **Time skip**_

Harry walking down the hall while drinking blood from his flask he stop and saw two 2nd years slytherin.

" Excuse me you but what are you doing here shouldn't be in your dorms? "

" what are doing here then " one of them sneered

" I'm a professor treat me with or detentions both of you, who are you again? " trying to remember who these boys are. They both studded and mumbling that harry can barley hear them both even with vampire hearing.

" crabbe, goyle" a voice said harry turn and saw draco walking over there " their you two are come we need two bead to the dormitory " he said leading them away.

Harry walk away as well still trying to remember who was two until he smell something in the girl bathroom he ran down there past mourning myrtle. He look down and saw a cauldron and some broken glass.

" what the hell happen here" harry ask himself until he bear a noise in one of the stall. He walk toward it then open the door and his daughter Hermione turn into a giant cat. " you have 5 seconds tell me what happen or you're grounded until I'm dead" that cause Hermione eyes to widen then spill the beans harry curse quietly then took her to the nurse office.

" oh by the way you're ground for 5 mouths" harry said sternly

" but mom"

" no buts young lady don't know how much you could of gotten. Honey I know you're scare of want to help but this is serious their a monster that targeting muggleborns I don't know what I'll do if got hurt" harry said softly

" probably go on a bloodlust and kill everyone in this school and no one can stop you because you're too powerful" Hermione said a little nervous because she actually picture that happening and it not pretty.

" yeah, how you promise me you never something again unless you know what you doing ok"

"Ok" Hermione said while hugging her mom They bug until harry heard voices again this it gotten darker.

 **AN: sorry if it short and I haven't been updated I have online class now and trying to relax away form the screen so away review please nothing harsh but if so I'm ignoring it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter warning** **bad grammar**

 **sorry for the wait I was stuck on writer block.**

 **Chapter 11**

After grounding Hermoine for endangering herself harry still need to find who opening the chamber and how as he walks down the hall bored out of his mind snape grab him from behind and slam him to the wall.

"I know you're guilty potter and I'm not letting Slytherin take the blame you arrogant blood sucking bitch." snape threaten that piss Harry off so he grabs both of snape arm nearly broke them in half and Sparta kick him off to another wall and grab his throat then lift him up.

" listen here you arrogant greasy piece of shit how dare accuses me of harming these and how to call a POTTER " harry growl he beyond piss and enough of snape. " I should kill right Dumbledore I be dammed if I let stay for another year."

" but you won't and you know he won't let you," he said smugly that earn him a hard punch in the face which broke his nose and lost his teeth.

" stop it harry it not worth it: Malcolm said coming to stop harry form getting fired because of the greasy haired asshole. harry glare darkly then toss snape to the floor and walks away from the potion master

Harry and Malcolm walk back to Harry's office to discuss the events happing in Hogwarts.

" Malcolm we need to hurry and stop thing before it hurts more students I'm about Hermoine and the potters aren't doing shit to help besides baby the little bitch" harry rants letting his magic take over and almost destroy his office but Malcolm fixes it with his magic. while they were talking Harry's door open and James Potter shows up with his brat.

" James I'm not on the mood asshole so please leave"

" this doesn't concern you dark slut" James hissed at Harry who about ready to kill but Malcolm stop Harry once again.

" Listen potter we have bigger problem right now so why don't you leave so we can sort this shit out." Malcolm said trying to get him and his spoil brat out before Harry make them into dinner. James still refuse and trying to convince Malcolm to train zack who whined about everything. Harry who about explode until Hermione burst through the door with a piece of paper in her hand. Harry and Malcolm kick the potter out then talk to Hermoine.

" Hermoine what is it? " Harry asked as he took the paper out of her hand to look at it.

" I figure it mom it a Basilisk " Hermoine said.

" but that impossible only the heir of slytherin can order the creature " Malcolm said confuse as he look at harry who was thinking.

Harry was thinking who could be behind until " Son of a Bitch " then ran out the office. Harry ran down the hall but once again Snape try to stop harry but got flying kick to the face and a ' NOT NOW ASSHOLE ' harry made it to Dumbledore whit a grim look on his face.

" I know who behind all this " harry said with a dark glint in his eyes ready to kill the vast art who threatened his daughter.

 **sorry if short but like I said writer block listen I don't if I can continue writing but if someone want to adopt this story you can i don't mind.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Author note very important**

 **This story is adopted by** AstroNeko3000 sorry guys writer block is a real bitch sometimes. Thank you for likening this story it's first story written in this site hopefully. I can write more next time.

 **Alucard mishima out AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (fade into the shadows).**


End file.
